Regañando a la vergüenza
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: —¿Tu en que diablos pensabas? — exclamó molesta. Med cerró los ojos. —Se supone, que deberías de apoyarlo ¡No unirte a las burlas hacia el payaso!— Se calló abruptamente. Dijo el secreto a voces, que todos callaban. —¡Es imposible no hacerlo! Tan sólo  míralo, todo su ser grita "Burlate de mi"— [Brotp][Más Crime Sorciere en FF]


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro -No me funcionó el regreso de Aquario, pos regreso a la Ultear- Mashima. -Iluciono con regresos-  
Palabras: 2,416 -sin notitas ni nada-  
Advertencias: OoC sin medidas. No puedo mantener nada IC. Intentó de humor. Igual ya saben que la comedia no es lo mío. Así que será un mal angst(?)  
Ubicado después de Tártaros antes de Avatar(?)  
Dedicado al maldeeeeto (si, con muchas "e") que sabe que debo escribir un Gruvia y el reto, y aún así me da una idea a la que sabe no podré decir que no T.T Cosho~ fuiste mi muso. Así que para no robarte la idea bien descaradamente, pos te lo dedicó. Es para ti -Shoey- digo, Joey BlueMarine, alias, el RojoPasión. Con todo mi amor-odio, sha sabes que la comedia no es lo mío. Ni lo tuyo xD Ya, bien dicho y bien lindo, así, como solo yo: Dedicado para mi compañero de joda, hermano separado al nacer. _Para ti muso mio de mi, Joey :3_

Aclaraciones: Amo al princeso. Pero me gusta que lo bulleen(?)  
Notas de la atractiva autora al final.

* * *

 _Dedicado, para todos los que amamos el bullying a Jellal, sobre todo para J._

* * *

Agotada.  
Esa era la palabra que la describía a la perfección ahora mismo.  
Agotada por haber buscado -y encontrado- un hechizo que revirtiera el last aegis.  
Y agotada, por andar buscando a su gremio

"¿Desde cuando viajan tan rápido?" la pregunta cruzó por su mente. Ahora que el consejo se esta volviendo a contruir, podia viajar con un peso menos, ya que, no habia tantos oficiales buscando ex-magos oscuros. Porque claro, ella ya no era una Maga oscura, ella no quería matar a nadie ya. Y estaba pensando seriamente ya no hacer hechizos a cambio de su tiempo. Cruzó un río, y suspiro, se había mojado.

—¿Y si uso mi Arca del Tiempo? sería un desperdicio de magia.— Pero tampoco quería llegar toda desalineada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ultear ya estaba seca. Distinguió a lo lejos una cueva. Seguro estaban ahí, entre más se acercaba, más escuchaba gritos. Alzó la ceja. ¿Acaso el consejo seguía en su búsqueda?

—Te digo que yo soy el maestro aquí, y mi orden es que tomaremos un descanso— reconoció la voz, sin duda era Jellal. Se sintió orgullosa, por fin le volvía a escuchar hablar con agallas.

—Y te digo que todos son unos lentos, ¡Así tardaremos más!— esa voz se le hizo conocida, tal vez alguien de Oración Seis, eso la sorprendió ya que ella no sabía que se habían unido. Pero tenía un punto a favor, descansar los atrasaria

—El sólo quiere hacer tiempo para ver si se encuentra a la Maga de Fairy Tail, como le dije que la escuche...— la voz era del dragón slayer de ese gremio. Ya no tenía duda. Así como ese sentimiento de orgullo se había transformado en uno de vergüenza. "¿En manos de quien dejé mi amado bebé, digo mi amado gremio?"

—¡Eso es amor!—

—¡Eso es mentira!— eso esperaba ella, que todo fuera mentira, porque si bien quería que su amigo al fin aceptará sus sentimientos, no esperaba que estos interfieran con su objetivo.

—Pues yo quiero darme un baño— era voz de mujer, pero no la de Meredy "Debe ser de la Maga celestial"

—Yo puedo dormir y caminar, así que no importa—

—¡Vamos a descansar!— otra vez Jellal. Detuvo sus pasos.  
—Por cierto "Maestro" creo que oí mal, la Maga pelirroja no pasará por aqui— risas. Escucho risas, y eso la molesto.

—¡Vamos a movernos!— un tic nervioso apareció en su rostro. Mataría a Jellal por decir esas palabras. "Y yo creyendo que el maldito hacia un buen trabajo. Como no esta Erza ¡Se larga!" penso. Agotada no la describía ya. No. Furiosa era la palabra. Decepcionada.  
—¡Jellal!— un grito colectivo que la hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos.  
—Ahora no me muevo— la primera voz, la que se oponía a descansar ¿Ahora se oponía a seguir? ¿A qué jugaban? ¿A llevarle la contra a Jellal? ¡Pero se suponía que el es el maestro!  
—Dormire—  
—¡Eso es amor!—  
—Creo que te han jugado una broma Jellal— Meredy. Ese tono juguetón la descoloco.

Ultear no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿En eso se había convertido el gremio que con tanto esfuerzo habían creado? ¿Era un lugar donde todos se burlaban del maestro? Aunque bueno, ella reconocía que Jellal no era de las personas que imponen respeto, o no ahora, ya que antes, cuando creyó ser poseído por Zeref, se mostraba como un verdadero hombre. No el princeso mártir que rescató de la prisión. Suspiró con pesar. Lo bueno que ella ahora se encontraba de regreso. Ella pondría orden. Río macabramente.  
—Veamos si se atreven a tratarme a mi como su payasa—

Adentro de la cueva era un caos, Macbeth estaba dormido. Sawyer y Erik platicaban. Richard murmuraba cosas sobre el amor. Sorano se quejaba con que quería darse un baño. Meredy se reía de cara de Jellal. Y este último... el sólo balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía, o más bien, que nadie le prestaba atención.

—¡Yo soy el maestro! ¡Deben hacerme caso!— gritó frustrado. La ilusión que ocultaba la cueva se desvaneció. Un rayo solar entró, y una silueta se alcanzaba a ver.  
—Me alegra que lo recuerdes, "Maestro" — marcó con ironía la ultima palabra. Un sudor frío lo recorrió. Macbeth abrió un ojo para observar al "intruso" Erik giro la cabeza molesto, no habia escuchado a nadie cercaSawyer estaba intrigado. Richard se calló al reconocer a la mujer. Sorano la veía petulante. Y Meredy sonreía, felíz.

—¡Ultear!— exclamó feliz, mientras daba un paso para correr hacia ella, más la mirada molesta de su segunda madre la detuvo, retrocedió.

—¿Me puedes explicar que sucede aquí, Jellal?— preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aparentando calma. Los ex-oración seis no se fiaban de esa tranquilidad. Y Meredy retrocedió aún más, hasta llegar con ellos. Jellal quedó en el centro de la cueva, sólo, sonriendo bobamente a una de sus mejores amigas.

—Apuesto 50,000 jewels a que lo tortura — murmuró divertido Erik. Todos observaban a su maestro y a la recién llegada.

—Apuesto lo mismo a que la siguiente es Meredy— murmuró aún más bajo Sorano.

—Apuesto el doble a que mi regaño será más suave, y que Jellal se quejará toda la noche por ello— murmuro la pelirosa también —No, se quejará sólo una vez, porque Ultear lo callara con la mirada—

—Med, tu apuesta no vale, eso es muy obvio— se unió Richard.

—Silencio, quiero saber que pasa— todos voltearon a ver al que había hablado. Macbeth se encontraba de pie atento a la escena.

—Que alegría me da verte— el peli-azul avanzó hasta ella —Y no entiendo ¿Cómo qué que sucede aquí?—

Ella dejó caer los brazos, molesta ¿Acaso el idiota no habia notado su cara de enojada, decepcionada, frustrada y ganas de matarlo? Y ella que creía que había cambiado, la culpa era de Jellal, por su culpa ese instinto asesino, las ganas de matar volvian con fuerza a ella. Para asesinarlo a el. —¿Por qué no se están moviendo? ¿Por qué la ilusión que ocultaba la cueva era tan frágil? ¿Por qué entró y veo a todos sin hacer nada? ¿¡Por qué eres tan manipulable!? ¡Y todavía me preguntas porque!— grito desesperada. Jellal se llevaba el premio al ser más idiota, no sólo del Reino de Fiore, no, de todo Earthland. Los espectadores trataban de reprimir la risa, no se explicaban como el que osaba llevar el título de maestro fuera tan despistado. Pero, hubo uno que decidió hablar, y reír en voz alta.

—Tiene razón Jellal ¿Por qué eres tan poco hombre?— grito Erik burlandose. Ultear volteó a verlos. Respiraba rápidamente, lo apuntó.

—¡Y tú! No se supone que todo lo oyes ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¡Pude ser del Consejo y ahorita estarían de nuevo tras las rejas!— regresó su mirada a Jellal —¡Y ahora no iría a salvar tu trasero de romántico llorón!— volvió su vista al dragón slayer —Espero tu respuesta, ¿Por qué no me escuchaste?— al ver que no le respondería volvió con su principal vergüenza —Eres su maestro, eres el responsable de ellos, tu debes estar más alerta que ninguno— habló con calma mientras sacaba su amada esfera, todos temblaron, Meredy se posicionó atrás de Richard.

—U-ultear— tartamudeo nervioso —¿Qué harás?—

Se avergonzo aún más -si es que era posible- porque el pavor que transmitían sus ojos, era de pena ajena. Vergüenza. Irá. Lastima. Miles de sentimientos la embriagaron. —Si tu _"Yo"_ de la Torre del cielo te viera, tan débil, tan, tan... ¡Tan _tu_!— exclamó molesta, dolida, avergonzada —Sentiría pena, y seguro se mataría, antes de verse tan _patético_ como tu—

Un silencio se cubrió la cueva. Ultear había dicho las palabras, que _todos pensaban._ Y es que ver a Jellal en ese estado, de verdad daba vergüenza. El fue un poderoso mago; se infiltro y engaño al Consejo, fue un mago santo. Y verlo ahora, tan, patético, cuando su nombre antes fue sinónimo de grandeza, de poder _, -Un gran villano-_ dijeron alguna vez. Ahora era sinónimo de llorón, sentimental, mártir -princeso- debil. ¿Dónde quedó su grandeza? El la enterró mil metros bajo tierra, convirtiéndose en nada, o talvez, sólo en una gran mierda, una gran escoria, de la que todos, se avergonzaban. ¿Dónde quedó su poder? Se esfumó en el aire. Hubiera sido preferible que muriera -como el villano- y héroe -por salvar a otra tonta suicida- que convertirse en esto. Una abominación, de lo que un día fue. Un desperdicio de magia -y de aire- si alguno de ellos hubiera viajado a Edolas, seguro lo intercambiaban por Mistogan.

La pelirosa decidió interrumpir el, amargo, -pero significativo- silencio —U-ultear— avanzó lentamente hasta ella, sabiendo que su amiga -segunda madre- era una fiera, que encolarizada, como estaba ahora, tiraría zarpazos por igual —No seas tan dura con Jellal— pidió, el ex-mago santo - Aunque sea difícil de creer- estaba mirando a la nada, escuchando cada palabra de su amiga, como eco. Tatuando en su mente la palabra verguenza. En efecto, esa era lo que sentía ahora.

Ultear la miró, suprimiendo las ganas de gritarle lo que opinaba sobre ella, y su comportamiento. Respiro profundo -muy profundo- y la abrazo. Este acto sorprendió a muchos.

—A ella la abrazas, y a mi me gritas— escupió dolido el peli-azul —Al menos yo si me interese por ti, y no hui al notarte enojada—

—Ella no me avergüenza al mismo nivel que tu— contestó mientras soltaba a la menor —Tu, sólo por ser tu mismo, mereces ser tratado asi— miró sería a la pelirosa —¿Tu en que diablos pensabas? — exclamó molesta. Med cerró los ojos. —Se supone, que deberías de apoyarlo ¡No unirte a las burlas hacia el payaso!— Se calló abruptamente.

Dijo el secreto a voces, que todos callaban.

—¡Es imposible no hacerlo! Tan sólo míralo, todo su ser grita "Burlate de mi"— se defendió la pequeña sin percatarse de la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba la moracha. Jellal se desmoronaba lentamente, o tal vez no lo suficientemente lento.

—Soy, una vergüenza...— murmuró apenado.

—Lo eres desde que te venci en el asunto de Nirvana y Erza tuvo que rescatarte— comentó Macbeth antes de volver a dormir, el asunto ya se había tornado aburrido.

—Es imposible sentir amor por Jellal— murmuró apenado el gigantón, mientras negaba con la cabeza, apenado, a su maestro.

Todos se pusieron a hacer distintas cosas, dejando al peli-azul, sólo, sólo como lo que era, un perro solitario. Un perro pulgoso, al que todos le huían, del que sientes lastima, pero no te acercas. El gran secreto de Crime Sorciere se había revelado, Jellal es su payaso personal, del que te diviertes sólo porque si, y porque:  
—Eres Jellal, el simple hecho de ser tu, te hace bulleable— dijo Sorano al pasar a un lado de el, para darse su merecido baño.

—Eso le pasa por ser tan lento en todo—  
le comentó Racer a Erik, mientras hablaban -no chismear, porque los hombres no chismean- sobre porque Jellal era tan idiota.

—Eso le pasa, por ser todo menos un hombre— había contestado el pelirrojo. Iban a seguir hablando, pero sintieron una mirada penetrante, dándose cuenta que era de la maga del tiempo. Se callaron al instante, al escucharla decir.

—Puedo oírlos—

Muchas horas pasaron -aburridos- otros lamentándose -Jellal- hasta que decidieron sentarse juntos, en familia, al rededor de una fogata. Después de que Ultear verificara, que la ilusión, era buena, no como la porquería de hechizo de quinta que habían puesto cuando los encontró.

Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio —Entonces Jellal ¿Sigues sin avanzar con Erza?— esto provocó la risa del grupo, y un sonrojo por parte del aludido.

—Hubieras visto Ul, cuando la vio después de la guerra que tuvieron con Tártaros. Erik dice que trató de lucirse— comentó inocentemente Meredy.

—¿Contra el otro gremio de la Alianza? — preguntó interesada —¿Con cual de las Puertas pelearon ustedes?—

Silencio grupal.

—¿¡Llegaron tarde a la batalla!?— se levantó furiosa. —Jellal, ¿Qué clase de maestro eres?—

—La clase de los que se quedan ciegos a mitad de una batalla, y que recluta miembros después de vencerlos—

Suspiró resignada —Bueno, la manera de reclutar no la critico, que Meredy y yo lo sacamos de prisión—

—Yo no hice nada, Ul—

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez, fue cómodo. Agradable.

—Jellal— levantó la mirada,por primera vez. —Aunque me averguences por el simple hecho de ser tu, eres necesario aqui— dijo la morocha mirando el fuego.  
—No me arrepiento por dejarte a cargo, sólo, sólo por favor Jellal, rescata un poco de ese maldito bastardo al que manipule— pidió mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Lo seré Ultear, por nuestra libertad. Y para acabar con Zeref—

—Pero tampoco dejes de ser tan Jellal, eres ese cliché necesario que se necesita en cada familia— ante la mirada de desconcierto de sus compañeros, continuo —Toda familia necesita un miembro payaso, del cual reírse, sino, nos molestariamos entre todos, suficiente tenemos con Erik creyéndose comediante— finalizó sonriente, porque Meredy podía decir las verdades más crueles, pero por el simple hecho de sonreír tan adorablemente como sólo ella, uno podía olvidar la crueldad de sus palabras, sobre todo Jellal, ya que ella era su consentida.

Ultear respiro tranquila, gustosa, porque su "Mayor vergüenza que despertaba sus instintos asesinos" no había hecho, tan mal trabajo después de todo. Quizás, si tuviera que irse otra vez, volvería a dejar el gremio en sus manos. Pero ahora con ella de regreso, el gremio se levantarla, su primera misión era quitarle lo mártir a Jellal.

—Voto por Ultear como maestra, ella si tiene buen gusto— comentó Sorano, segura. Todos la apoyaron, incluso Jellal, porque sabía que el no tenía madera para líder. Ultear sonrió de corazón, debía aceptar que los ex-Oración Seis se le hacían unos ruidosos, pero alegraban el ambiente. Se adaptaría rápido. Y si era necesario, también se encargaría de enderezar sus caminos, ahora le parecía recordar que dos de ellos tenían hermanos, nueva mision: Hacer que Jellal sea hombre, y que los otros dos se reencuentren con sus hermanos. Quizás debería redactar una lista de requisitos para entrar al gremio, donde dijera que no tuvieran problemas emocionales. Ni mártires, ni bipolares. Tal vez uno que otro payaso.

Aunque sin duda, el payaso favorito de Crime Sorciere, siempre sería Jellal Fernandes. Y la peor guarda secretos, Meredy. Ahora sólo le faltaba convivir con los -no tan- nuevos miembros.

Ella era la única cuerda del lugar. Tenía que regañarlos a todos.

* * *

N/A: Joey y yo compartimos la idea, de que Ultear es "Mami Ultear" Pero no la mami consentidora, no, la madre regañona, y Jellal, es como el papá al que nadie le hace caso, o bien, el payaso personal de Crime Sorciere~ porque al tipo le faltan pantalones. Y según nuestras enfermas mentes Mami Ultear llegó a poner orden, pero como buena madre que es, primero debe regañar y castigar. Asi nacio esta cosa rara, mientras el decía una idea, yo otra, el otra y asi(?)Que nosotros siempre nos hemos complementado para joder~ Y yo he arruinado una maravillosa idea.  
PD: Fuu, tu mensaje oculto aún no logra tentarme :p Y, pues, tu estabas segura de que volvería a escribir de CS~ porque... ¡Por un FF con más Crime Sorciere y secundarios y terciarios! (?)Okno.  
PD2: Sha me largo a escribir mi tormento. Joey, espero que ya tengas el reto, porque yo no, ¡Todo por tu culpa!  
PD3: Lec... ¡Dame polvo de hadas! Otro OS de nuestra amada Ultear *corazones bien corazonados* Ya mero sabemos si es real, o una ilusión, o sólo esta en ese plano de Espacio-Tiempo. Vamos a fangirlear juntos~  
Al cabo que nadie más lee sobre este gremio~


End file.
